It has been widely accepted to control touch-enabled operating devices such as cellular phones and game consoles by touching a specific area on a touch panel mounted on a liquid crystal screen with a finger or a stylus while viewing buttons and icons displayed on the screen.
However, the buttons and icons are merely displayed on the screen as images and are not presented as tangible and tactile objects. Therefore, the operators are required to visually recognize the displayed positions of the buttons and icons without having a real feeling of entering information such as pressure and the like the operators usually feels in pressing a tangible button.
The method and apparatus for sensory stimulation described in Patent Document 1 present a tactile sense to the operator by using an electrostatic force. The tactile sense presentation device and the drive method for the device described in Patent Document 2 present a tactile sense to the operator by directly applying an electrical stimulus to a skin surface.